An Unlikely Pair One Shot
by creativecollaborations
Summary: My first complete story. It's a one shot. TxH and the H doesn't stand for Haruhi! Lol. R&R. Rated M cause I didn't know if it was suitable for anyone under 18.


I wrote a fanfic pairing the two most unlikely Host Club members together. You're all going to hate me for it, but I had fun writing it. It made me laugh. XD So yeah... Oh and don't worry... I didn't take it too far... Oh yeah!!! I actually wrote and completed a story for once!! Wooh! Go me!!!

-Dedicated to my two friends who role-play as Hunny and Hikaru on Myspace since they both gave me the idea-

--Nana

An Unlikely Pair

"Kaoru, you go on ahead. I forgot to get the CD Haruhi lent us." Came the elder twin's voice as he turned to head back to the third music room.

"Okay, I'll tell the driver to wait." Kaoru answered as he watched his brother walk away. Kaoru then turned and headed on down the hall towards the front of the school building. It was well past school hours, and the club had dispersed about fifteen minutes ago, so he knew the room would be empty. Well at least that's what he thought, only to find he was wrong.

Tamaki sat on a couch, the back facing the door. He was apparently to distracted by whatever it was that he was looking at that he hadn't even heard the door to the room open. Hikaru walked towards the couch quietly, placing his hands behind his back. "M'lord, what are you still doing here?" He asked, breaking the silence as he reached the couch. Tamaki about fell off the couch at the sound of Hikaru's voice, the book he had obviously been flipping through fell to the floor and skidded under the table.

"Hikaru!? What are you doing in here?" He asked, completely ignoring the same question that was asked of him.

The younger boy heaved a sigh, lifting a hand to run it through his orange locks. "I forgot something, and you didn't answer why you're still here, m'lord." He replied, leaning on the back of the couch. "What was that you were looking at? Dirty pictures of your precious 'daughter'?" He asked, snickering some.

"WHAT?! " The blonde's eyes widen. "I wouldn't look at such things!" He yelled hopping off the couch, pointing a finger at himself. "I was just finishing up some studying before you startled me." He added on, crossing his arms. Hikaru had walked around the couch by the time Tamaki had finished talking, and picked the book up from under the table. Tamaki's eyes widened even more as the boy held the book.

"Give that here!" He demanded reaching his arms out. Hikaru turned and caused the older boy to miss the book.

"M'lord, this is a photo album. What exactly could you be studying by looking at a..." Hikaru's voice trailed off as he opened the book and saw pictures of himself. "What the hell is this?! Where did you get THESE?!" He shouted, and pointed at some of the pictures that were taken of him while he was at home.

Suoh dropped his head, his cheeks turning a bright pink. He muttered something low and quick, causing Hikaru to ask the blonde to repeat himself. "You're brother took most of them for me." He repeated. Hikaru looked shocked as several flashbacks raced through his mind of Kaoru just randomly taking pictures of him. He hadn't thought anything of it since they were brothers.

"Why did Kaoru take these pictures for you though?" He asked glaring at Tamaki.

The boy's cheeks colored more. "Be...because I like you..." He said shyly, raising his hand to his mouth quickly as if he couldn't believe that he had just admitted that.

"What...? Me? I thought you liked Haruhi... possibly Kyouya..."

"No... it's true I do like them... but not the same way I like you..." Tamaki answered, his blue eyes peeking up at Hikaru. The other boy was flabbergasted, he really had no idea what to think of this confession. Tamaki stood up straighter and lowered his eyes to stare at Hikaru who continued to stand there with his mind racing. The older boy then reached his hands out and slid the book from the other's hands.

This time Hikaru's eyes widened as Tamaki leaned in and kissed him after tossing the book aside. The blonde's long slender arms wrapped about the shorter boy's waist pulling him closer.

Hikaru's brain was spazzing now. _'What the hell!! He's kissing me! What an idiot... Why can't this guy ever think with his brain?!'_ Hikaru thought to himself as he pushed the taller boy away. "Do you know how much you're risking by doing something as stupid as that?! What if Kaoru or one of the others had come back in here, or one of the customers, or worse! A teacher?!" He shouted, glaring at Tamaki.

"No one's ever here around this time. I've stayed in here countless times after everyone's left, so I know." He replied, his smile turning from shy into playful.

"I came back in here didn't I?" Hikaru retorted, huffing a bit and looking away his cheeks flushed from the kiss. Tamaki just smiled more and grabbed Hikaru's wrist lightly, pulling the younger boy back to him.

"Well... there's a first time for everything you know?" Tamaki replied as he snaked his arms about Hikaru's waist once again. Hikaru snapped his face back to look at the blonde, a questioning look on his face. That sentence held many possibilities. Ones that Hikaru wasn't sure he wanted to explore or not. Tamaki didn't allow him another second to think as the blonde's soft lips pressed against Hikaru's once again. Hikaru struggled for a moment then gave into the kiss, gripping onto Tamaki's blazer.

The younger boy gasped some, breaking the kiss. He hadn't felt the blonde pull one arm away from him until the hand attached to that arm started to press against the front of his pants. Hikaru closed his eyes half way, his grip tightening on the boy's blazer. Just then there came a knock on the door of the third music room. The two pulled away quickly and straightened their clothing out as Kaoru's opened the door.

"Hikaru, did you find the CD yet? Mom..." He saw the two of them standing there a bit flustered and realized he walked in at an inopportune time it seemed. "Eh... would you rather me leave the two of you alone? I can tell mom that you and Haruhi are studying together." He said, backing out of the room slowly.

"N... NO... We should go... Sorry m'lord, but I have to go now." Hikaru said, and quickly rushed for the door and pushed his way past Kaoru.

"Sorry I interrupted m'lord." Kaoru apologized, watching as his brother hurried off down the hall.

"It's fine... He said it's better we not continue this now... He didn't say we couldn't pick it up again later." Tamaki smiled some. "And thanks for those pictures. I'm sure one of them will work fine for the website." He added, picking up the photo album.

"M'lord... if you don't mind me asking.. what exactly were you two doing?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"I was showing him some new moves to try out for your brotherly love act." Tamaki grinned.

"Oh... okay." The younger Hitachiin said then gave a small wave. "Well, see you tomorrow m'lord." He turned and left the room, not noticing that Tamaki had used the photo album to cover up the slight bulge in his pants that had formed from his short time alone with Hikaru.

End

A/N : I am proud to say that ever since I wrote this story, I have become a fan of the TamakixHikaru pairing lmao.


End file.
